Trust Me
by TheGirlWhoLived10
Summary: Liv doesn't know who she is and she's been claimed by 4 gods/goddesses. No one trusts her but Liv knows why she's at Camp Half-Blood. To stop an evil demigod from taking over everything, even Olympus.
1. Prologue

"Just give me the girl Zeus, please. You know I need her back," Hades pleaded.

"No, you'll end up killing yourself and using some innocent girl-" Zeus started.

"-she's not innocent!" Hades yelled. "If that girl can help me bring my love back, then I'll do whatever it takes," he said more calmly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Zeus.

Zeus pointed his finger towards his throne. Then a ghostly figure of a girl with light brown, straight hair appeared. She looked like she was sleeping.

"Is that her?" Hades asked.

"It sure is," Zeus replied.

The girl floated towards the two brothers.

"Take away her memory, it'll cause her less pain," said Hades.

"If you say so,"

Zeus zapped the girl with his finger and she looked the same.

"Her memory has been wiped completely. She'll only remember her name," Zeus explained.

"Huh, taking away the happiness of a little girl, doesn't that seem a little cruel Hades?"

The two brothers looked behind them and saw Zeus' daughter, Athena.

"What are you doing here?" Hades sneered at Athena.

"Oh Hades, have you forgotten? That girl is my daughter! And you've just wiped away her memory, I've decided to give this little scene of yours a twist." Athena walked up to the girl.

"She'll remember her name and she'll know about the other boy the day she gets claimed,"

"You don't mean-" Zeus started.

"Yes I do mean him," Athena said.

"He's been a threat to us for months and he'll be going after our children soon. Athena, you can't do this," said Zeus.

"I think she'll be our saviour," said Athena mysteriously.

Athena took a little box out of her pocket. She opened the box which had a pearl necklace with an owl on it. She put the necklace on the girl and tucked it underneath her shirt.

"How do you know?" Hades asked.

"I've been talking to Rachel Dare in her sleep," Athena replied.

"Boys," said Athena. "The next prophecy has arrived,"


	2. Chapter 1

Liv could feel someone shaking her shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw a regular boy she hadn't seen before. Then she noticed the boy had four feet, they weren't normal feet, they were goat feet. Liv screamed.

"Shhhhhh, it's ok," said the boy. "I'm Grover and I'll explain everything later,"

Grover helped Liv to her feet. Liv gasped.

"Who's that?" Liv asked.

Lying on the ground was another girl with dark hair. She looked like she was dead.

"That's Bianca DiAngelo," Grover answered.

"I-I-Is Sh-sh-she A-Alive?" Liv stuttered.

"Honestly, I don't know," Grover said looking confused.

Grover swung the girl named Bianca over his shoulder like a bean bag.

"Come on," said Grover.

"Where are we going?" Liv asked.

"To Camp Half-Blood," said Grover.


	3. Chapter 2

Grover and Liv took one step forward and Liv felt like she was in a whole new world. There were so many kids. They looked like teenagers.

Liv couldn't remember anything before waking up to Grover. Maybe she was a teenager too.

"What is this place?" Liv asked.

"Its Camp Half-Blood," said Grover simply. "Come on, we have to take you to the Big House to see Chiron,"

Once Grover and Liv got to the Big House, Liv freaked out even more. Standing in front of her was a half man, half horse.

"Hello," said the man-horse after her screaming eventually stopped.

"Chiron, I was going to the mortal world. I took one step out of the barrier and saw this girl lying there, she looked dead," said Grover gesturing to Liv.

"Gee thanks, Grover," said Liv sarcastically.

"Anyways, her hand was clutched to Bianca DiAngelo," Grover dropped Bianca onto the floor.

Chiron slowly nodded.

"What is your full name?" Chiron asked Liv.

"Me? I'm Liv." Liv replied.

"And your last name?" Chiron asked.

"Um, I don't know, I guess I'm just Liv. I don't remember anything," Liv explained.

"The last time a demigod came to camp who had amnesia was Jason-" Grover started.

"-Ok someone has to start explaining. Who the heck is Jason? And who's Bianca? And why do you guys have four feet?" Liv asked.

"Liv, there are 12 gods/goddesses in this world who control everything. They are known as Olympians. And I am a centaur, a half man, half horse. And Grover here is a satyr, a half man, half goat," Chiron explained. "Anyways, you and many other kids your age are known as demigods or half bloods. One parent of yours is a god and your other parent is a mortal,"

"So you're telling me, my mom or dad is a god?" Liv asked in disbelief.

"Yes," said Chiron calmly.

"This has to be a joke, I'm not a demigod or half blood or whatever," said Liv.

"Well it's not a joke child. Now Grover, take Liv to the Hermes cabin," Chiron instructed.

Grover nodded. "What about Bianca?"

"Send Nico DiAngelo here, he might know something," said Chiron.

Grover and Liv walked past strawberry bushes and teens with archery and swords. Liv felt very intimidated, but she definitely was not happy to be here.

"Nico," Grover called.

There were 12 cabins lined up. Liv guessed each cabin represented a god. Right now, Grover and Liv were outside a cabin that was all black.

 _Hades._ Said a voice.

"How said that?" Liv asked looking around.

"Who said what?" Grover questioned.

"You didn't hear anything?"

Grover shook his head.

"Nico!" Grover called louder.

A boy with dark hair and pale skin came out of the cabin. He wore black clothing and a skull ring.

"What is it?" The boy asked.

"Nico this is Liv, Liv this is Nico," Grover introduced.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Liv put out her hand which Nico did not shake. She awkwardly put her hand away.

"Yeah you to," Nico replied. "Why'd you call me?"

Grover explained to Nico about finding Liv and Bianca.

"Bianca?" Nico asked in disbelief.

He's hard stare turned lighter and it looked like he was actually about to smile. His expression faded again.

"But she's supposed to be dead," Nico looked down.

"Chiron will explain everything to you. He told me to send you to the Big House, right now I have to get Liv to the Hermes cabin," said Grover.

Nico started heading to the Big House.

"And Nico," said Grover. Nico turned to look at him. "I hope your sister will be okay,"

Nico didn't reply, he turned around again and walked away.

"That guy, he's kinda creepy," said Liv after Nico was out of sight.

"He's the son of Hades," said Grover.

Hearing Grover say the name Hades gave Liv shivers down her back.

"That girl Bianca, she's Nico's older sister. She died a few years ago and Nico's changed a lot since then," said Grover.

Grover told Liv Nico's story. About how he ran away when his sister died, how his whole attitude had changed since then. There was one question Liv was dying to hear the answer to but she knew Grover wouldn't know the answer. If Nico had changed so much when he's sister died, how will he be now that she's back?

"Bianca was a Hunter of Artemis-"

"-wait. What's a Hunter of Artemis?"

"A Hunter is a person who serves a goddess named Artemis, who is the goddess of hunt. They fight a lot of monsters. But, only females can be Hunters. If you become a Hunter then you'll be immortal but you can't have a romantic relationship with any man or boy." Grover explained.

"Got it,"

"Bianca became a Hunter and she went on a quest with one of my best friends, Percy Jackson. Before going on the quest Percy promised Nico he'd keep Bianca safe. And Nico's hated Percy ever since because Percy broke his promise,"

That made Liv emotional. She had a feeling she could relate to that, but the memory wasn't clear.

"I feel so sorry for Nico," Liv said after a moment.

"We're here," said Grover.

Grover and Liv were standing in front of an ordinary cabin. It looked rather old with the brown paint all over it.

"Liv, this is Cabin 11,"

Grover and Liv walked inside the cabin.

"Ayyyyy! Grover! Here with a new half blood?" Said a boy who walked up to them.

He was very tall and had dark brown hair.

"Sure do," Grover replied.

Liv felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw a boy who looked exactly like the boy in front of her. He was tall and had the same dark brown hair.

"I better go, good luck Liv," said Grover before leaving the cabin.

"So what's your name little princess?" The boy in front of her asked.

"I'm Liv,"

"Nice to meet you Liv. I'm Connor Stoll-" said the boy behind her.

"-and I'm Travis Stoll-" said the boy in front of her.

"And we're the co-counsellors of the Hermes cabin!" They both said in unison.

"It's nice to meet you both," said Liv.

Connor (the one behind her) walked up to his brother and put an arm around him.

"We're twins," said Connor.

"Can you tell?" Asked Travis.

"Yes I can," said Liv.

Liv couldn't help but admire the twins. She was about to smile but it felt as if her face wouldn't let her.

"You should get some sleep little princess," said Connor.

"Yeah you should. We'll wake you up when its evening," said Travis agreeing with his brother.

"Where do I sleep?" Liv asked.

Connor took Liv's right hand while Travis took her left. They dragged her to a corner.

"Right here," said Travis.

There was a small blanket and a pillow.

"Alright," said Liv.

"Goodnight Liv!" The twins said at the same time.

"Goodnight," Liv closed her eyes and felt herself falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

"How am I supposed to forgive you for this?" Aphrodite exclaimed. "She was my favourite daughter and you drained her happiness!"

"Aphrodite, you have to forgive me. You know why I did it-" Hades started.

"Yes Hades. I know why you did it. You did it because you are selfish and soulless!" She yelled.

"Well guess what? I don't care! I did this for the one person I love. You should be happy I told you or else you would have been even more heart broken,"

"You're right, I should be grateful that you took my daughter and drained her soul-"

"-I did not drain her _soul_ ,"

"Just leave," said Aphrodite wiping a tear.

Hades sighed. He turned around and started to fade away.

"WAKE UP!" Said a voice.

Liv opened her eyes. She was looking up at Connor and Travis.

"Is it mourning?" She asked groggily.

Liv thought about her dream. What did it mean?

"No! It's time for dinner," said Connor pulling Liv out of bed.

"And after we're gonna sit next to the campfire and have s'mores! Hopefully, you'll get claimed," said Travis helping his brother.

Liv finally got up after a few minutes. She stood up and noticed there was an orange shirt and blue jeans on a table near here.

"Is that for me?" Liv asked pointing at the clothing.

"Yup," Connor and Travis said at the same time.

"Go straight and turn left, there's a bathroom you can change in there," said Travis.

"Ok thanks," said Liv before walking straight and turning left.

Liv knocked on the door to make sure no one was in there. A girl came out. She had long light blonde hair that could be mistaken as white.

"Hi," said Liv.

"Hello," the girl said it so quietly, Liv could barely hear her.

"I'm Liv, what's your name?"

"Jemmy,"

"It's nice to meet you Jemmy,"

"No, not Jemmy, Jenny," said Jenny a little louder.

"Oh sorry, your so quiet. Well it was nice-" Liv started but was interrupted by a group of boys coming towards them.

"Look everyone, it's Junky Jenny," said a big bulky boy.

Everyone laughed. Liv didn't find it funny, in fact, it was pretty lame.

"Really?" Liv asked raising an eyebrow.

All eyes faced her.

"And who are you?" The bulky boy sneered at her.

"I'm Liv,"

"Well Lunatic Liv, what makes you think you can make eye contact with me?" He asked.

"I can do whatever I want," said Liv crossing her arms.

"You should watch your mouth," he said punching her in the stomach.

Liv had to admit, that hurt a lot. Her clothes were knocked out of her hands and had fell onto the floor. Liv knew she would get in trouble for this but she did it anyway. She grabbed his hand and judo-flipped him, _hard_. He moaned. One of his ugly friends tried picking him up but couldn't do it because of how heavy he was. Jenny giggled at his attempt. All of his friends had to pick him up to get him to move. Once they were out of sight, Liv turned to Jenny.

"No ones ever stood up to Sendon," said Jenny in her normal voice.

Her voice was soothing and calm.

"Is that what that jerk's name is? I think I'm gonna call him Stupid Sendon then," said Liv. Jenny giggled.

"I bet your the daughter of Ares with all that strength,"

"Maybe. So your the daughter of Hermes?"

"Actually, I haven't been claimed yet,"

"How long have you been at Camp Half Blood?"

"Only three days,"

"Oh," said Liv. "I know you might not want to answer this but, why is Sendon so mean to you?"

"Because, I'm the easiest to pick on," Jenny looked down. "I don't have any friends," she whispered.

"Well you've got one now. Let's start over, hi I'm Liv and I'm your new friend," said Liv putting out her hand.

"I'm Jenny and I'm looking forward to being your new friend," said Jenny shaking Liv's hand.

Liv picked up the clothes that fell out of her hands and headed towards the bathroom. She locked the door and changed her clothes. Once she saw her reflection, she was shocked. The bright orange shirt and denim dark blue jeans fitted perfectly on her. It matched her straight light brown hair and violet eyes too. The orange shirt read the words "Camp Half Blood" on it. Liv decided to leave her hair open since she was to lazy to put it in a ponytail, and because it looked better with her hair down. She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Jenny waiting for her.

"I thought we should go together," said Jenny with a smile.

Liv knew Jenny waited because she didn't want Sendon bullying her again. Liv only noticed now how pretty Jenny was. Her light blonde wavy hair was in a side braid and her baby blue eyes looked shiny. She looked so happy.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," said Liv.

Jenny and Liv walked to the Dining Pavilion. While going there, they bumped into Grover.

"Hey Grover," Liv waved at him.

"Oh hi Liv, I'm glad you made some friends," said Grover.

"Me too," said Liv looking at Jenny.

"Oh Liv, I was just going to go on a walk with my friend Percy, wanna come?"

Liv looked at Jenny. "Maybe another time,"

"Ok then, I'll see you later," said Grover walking away.

"Thanks for not leaving me," said Jenny.

"What are friends for?" Liv asked.

Once they got to the Dining Pavilion, they sat at the Hermes table right next to the Athena table. Jenny and Liv started talking to each other as if they'd known each other forever.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Jenny asked in shock.

"Just my name. Anyways, isn't it fun having five step brothers?" Liv asked.

"No way, they're all older than me and they're pretty annoying," said Jenny. "Thanks again for not going on that walk with Grover, I would've been sitting alone without you,"

"Don't worry about it, I did it and I don't regret it,"

"I can't believe you would pass up an opportunity to talk to Percy Jackson," said Jenny.

"What's so great about him anyway?"

"He defeated Gaea, all of us would've been dead without him,"

"Who's Gaea?"

"I keep forgetting you have amnesia. That's a little funny, forgetting about amnesia." Jenny explained to Liv about the battle of Gaea.

"Well I still don't regret passing up the chance to meet Percy The Great," said Liv.

"You're very noble Liv," said Jenny with her sweet smile.

Liv looked down at her plate and realized she was already finished all her food. She hadn't even noticed, talking to Jenny made the time pass by quickly. Time passes quickly when you're having fun, Liv thought.

"Attention everyone. We have a new brat here today. Everyone please welcome Lauren," said a man who looked like he hated everything.

"Actually it's Liv," said Liv raising her hand.

"I don't care. Anyways, Lisa I'm Mr. D. Camp Director of Camp Half Blood also known as the camp for brats like you," said Mr. D before sitting back down.

"Do I need a name tag or something?" Liv whispered to Jenny. Jenny giggled.

Chiron stood up. "Thank you for that warm introduction, Dionyus," he said.

Liv guessed Dionyus was his name.

"Tomorrow we will be doing a chariot race with _three_ people on each team. I will be telling you the teams now so listen carefully," said Chiron.

"I hope we're on the same team," Jenny whispered to Liv.

"Me too," Liv whispered back.

"Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood and Tyson. Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez. Sophia Joseph, Jason Grace and Camila Steven. Jenny White, Annabeth Chase and Liv-"

"We're on the same team!" Jenny said looking very excited.

"Yeah, I'm really happy about that but, who's Annabeth Chase?" Liv asked.

"That would be me,"


	5. Chapter 4

Jenny and Liv turned around and saw a pretty blonde girl with curly hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase," she said.

"I'm Liv, just Liv,"

"Just Liv? Don't you have a last name?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope. Just amnesia," said Liv.

Annabeth mumbled something. Liv could only hear a couple of words like "Jason...amnesia...impossible..."

"This is my friend, Jenny White," Liv introduced.

"Oh I know you, your the girl who slipped on her juice and fell face first onto the ground," said Annabeth.

Jenny's peach face turned rosy red and her ears went pink in embarrassment. Liv didn't like that, Annabeth shouldn't have embarrassed Jenny.

Suddenly, all the water on the table formed into one big bubble. Liv could feel her face getting hotter and hotter by the second. All the water in the room was attached into the bubble. The bubble was bigger than Annabeth, Jenny and Liv combined. Everyone was now staring at the huge bubble above Liv's head. Liv's face felt like fire. And BAM! The bubble exploded and everyone was wet, everyone. The water hit Liv as well but she didn't get wet at all. Her anger died down and she realized what she had done.

"Oh my gosh," Liv whispered.

Everyone was soaking wet and staring at her.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry," Liv stuttered.

Liv got up and ran away. She had no idea where she was running, but she was going to run far away from Camp Half Blood. She ran through the forest, Liv looked behind her to see if anyone was following her and ended up bumping into someone. She fell to the ground. Liv looked up to see who she bumped into and saw someone she least expected to see, Nico DiAngelo.

"I can't find her," said Annabeth.

"She couldn't have gone that far," said Percy.

Annabeth, Percy and Grover were all at the Big House. They searched for Liv for hours and still hadn't found her.

"Children, we must find her," said Chiron. There was a long pause.

"What she did, I've never seen it before," said Annabeth still shocked by what she saw.

"Maybe she's a child of Poseidon," said Percy.

"I don't think any child of Poseidon could've done what I saw," said Mr. D. He had been very quiet the whole time they were discussing. "That little Lena has powers that you little demigods should be afraid of, it's as if she's doing dark magic,"

"I don't know, she seemed like a normal girl but she got all angry by what I said to Jenny," Annabeth explained. "It would've been best if I hadn't said that,"

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault," said Percy putting an arm around Annabeth.

"Keep looking, we must find her," said Chiron.

"Where else do we look? We searched for her everywhere," said Grover.

"Try again maybe she's on the move," said Annabeth.

Annabeth, Percy and Grover left the Big House and started to search for Liv again.

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked.

"I was running away," Liv blurted out.

"Why?"

"First tell me what you're doing here?"

"The same thing you were doing,"

"You were running away too?"

Nico nodded.

"If you tell me why you ran away, I'll tell you why I did," Liv suggested.

"Deal," said Nico. "I was running away because of my sister,"

"What about her?" Liv asked.

"If she's not dead and she'll be a living, breathing person again, I know she won't be proud of me," Nico said getting teary-eyed.

Liv never thought she would have seen Nico cry. But now that she was, she felt horrible for him. Nobody realized how much he was going through.

"Nico, don't say that-" Liv started.

"Why shouldn't I? She's going to be so disappointed in me and she'll only be proud of Percy The Great," now Nico was really crying.

He sat down on a log and covered his face. Liv sat down next to him and put an arm around him. Nico faced her.

"I don't know why I trust you so much," said Nico.

"Well, your the only one, nobody at Camp Half Blood will trust me ever again," Liv explained to Nico everything that happened.

"I'm sorry," said Nico, he was still crying and Liv didn't blame him.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," said Liv. There was long moment of silence. Nico was crying and so was Liv.

"I don't belong at Camp Half Blood," said Liv. "I'm not welcome there like everyone else,"

"I know exactly how you feel. I never thought of Camp Half Blood as my home," said Nico.

"Liv," said Nico looking into Liv's eyes. "I want you to run away with me,"


	6. Chapter 5

It was 9:00 in the morning and Nico and Liv were waiting for they're bus to come for the last five minutes. Liv was already starting to grow impatient.

"When is it coming?" Liv whined.

"I feel like your my little sister," said Nico with a sigh.

"Well I basically am, right?" Liv asked mischievously.

"Sure," said Nico with a small laugh.

Hanging out with Nico reminded her of how she felt when she met Jenny. She felt like she'd known Nico forever. He told her so many stories about himself, Liv thought she knew everything about him now. Liv did the same, but she didn't have much to tell since she didn't remember anything about her past. But, she did tell Nico about the dreams she had. Nico told her that all demigods have dreams like that and that she shouldn't worry much.

Liv felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Annabeth and a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes.

"Liv, what is-" Nico stopped when he looked behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Liv asked the boy and Annabeth.

"We came to get you," said the boy.

"You must be Percy," said Liv.

"He sure is," said Nico.

"Come on Liv, we need to go back," said Annabeth.

"I don't want to," said Liv. "There's no point,"

"Jenny really misses you," said Annabeth.

"Yeah right, she's probably scared of me," said Liv.

"It doesn't matter because you two both need to come back with us," said Percy.

"No," said Nico and Liv in unison.

"You guys might belong at Camp Half Blood, but we don't," said Nico.

"I didn't want to have to do this but you've left me no choice," said Percy. He pulled out a little bottle and sprinkled it on Nico and Liv's heads.

Liv felt dizzy. After a few minutes, all she saw was pitch black.

Liv hadn't even opened her eyes yet but she knew she was in the Big House. She could hear Chiron talking to someone.

"I'm not telling you anything until she's awake," said a male voice.

"Who knows when she'll wake up," said Chiron.

Liv opened her eyes and stood up straight. She was lying on a couch with a blanket on top of her and a pillow beneath her head.

Nico was still sleeping. He was lying on the couch next to Liv's.

"Hello there, Sunshine," said the man Chiron was talking to.

"Liv, this is Lord Apollo, God of the sun," said Chiron.

"And prophecies," Apollo corrected. "Anyways, hello Liv, I know mostly everything about you," he said mysteriously.

"Okay then tell me cause I really don't know," said Liv openly.

"Fine. But first I shall give you a haiku," Apollo cleared his throat. " _Your full name is Olivia Marie Pérez, I am so cool_ ,"

"Olivia? Is that what people are supposed to call me?" Liv asked.

"No, people call you Liv, Olivia is just your full name," said Apollo.

"Oh ok, and who are my parents?" Liv asked.

"I can't tell you who your parents are because I don't know-" Apollo started.

"-you said you knew everything about me," Liv interrupted

"I said I know mostly everything about you," Apollo corrected. "Well, I should be off, I've got a date with Aphrodite,"

"Wait, your leaving? All you told me was my full name!" Said Liv outrageously.

"You remind me of my twin sister, Artemis," Apollo sighed. "If you want more information about your past then clearly I'm not the right person. Maybe you should try asking that Oracle of yours, Rachel Dare,"

Apollo tuned to walk away but looked back at Liv. "Olivia, you should consider becoming a Hunter. I'll see you later, Sunshine," with that, Apollo disappeared.

"He was no help, why would you even tell him to come here?" Liv asked.

"Well at least we have some information," said Chiron.

"Whatever," said Liv rolling her eyes. "Now can you tell me who Rachel Dare is?"

"Your late," said Aphrodite coldly. "I should've chosen Ares or Hephaestus over you,"

"Forgive me my beautiful sun, I was talking to a young demigod," said Apollo trying to act mature.

Apollo and Aphrodite were sitting in a cafe in the mortal world, in their human forms.

"Really? How is she? Does she have a fascinating love life that I should know of?" Aphrodite asked, her eyes growing as big as tennis balls.

"Her name was Liv Pérez," said Apollo.

Aphrodite dropped her fork.

"I'm sorry but I don't know anything about you," said Rachel.

"But your the oracle! Can't you get a crystal ball and see the future? Or in my case, see my past?" Liv asked desperately.

"I'm sorry Liv, I only do prophecies," sad Rachel with a frown.

Rachel's long curly red hair was tied back in a ponytail, her green eyes had black bags underneath them as if she hadn't slept for days.

"What's on your mind?" Liv asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Rachel.

Liv knew Rachel was hiding something.

"You probably know what happened," said Liv. "About me basically drowning everyone at Camp Half Blood,"

"I do know,"

"No ones going to trust me ever again,"

"Maybe not, but maybe you can gain their trust back," Rachel suggested.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Liv asked.

"Try becoming friends with everyone at Camp Half Blood, don't let anyone get left out. That way, they'll know your a teammate and they'll trust you."

"I can do that," said Liv. "Thanks Rachel,"

Liv rushed out of the cabin. She knew who she needed her fist teammate to be. She rushed towards Cabin 3 and pounded her fists on the door. The person who came out was not who she was expecting.

"Hello!" Said the boy. This boy wasn't a regular boy. He had one eye instead of two.

"Tyson, is that Annabeth?" Percy asked from inside the cabin.

"No brother! We have visitors!" The boy named Tyson looked so excited, Liv almost forgot the fact that he had one eye. "Please come in,"

Liv stepped in. "Thanks," she said to Tyson.

Percy turned to look at her. "Oh, its you," he didn't seem excited or disappointed.

"Hi," said Liv.

"Your the girl who made the big bubble go boom, boom!" Said Tyson.

"That's me, I'm Liv,"

"I am Tyson, Percy's brother,"

"Half brother," Percy corrected.

"It's nice to meet you Tyson, I love your eye by the way," said Liv taking a seat on the bed. Tyson gave her a proud grin.

"Percy, I need to talk to you. And now that Tyson's here, I may as well talk to him too," said Liv.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"I know your afraid I'm going to do what I did a few nights ago and I don't blame you. But, here me out. I'm just a confused kid who doesn't know what to do. You have no idea how it feels to have people come up to you and ask, 'how old are you?' or 'who are your parents?' because I don't know the answer. And I hate myself for not knowing. Honestly, I'm all alone. No parents, no friends, just powers that scare people away. Percy, if you saw the truth in me, you would know that I don't want to hurt anyone, I just don't want the pain anymore. Please, you need to trust me," said Liv getting teary-eyed, she meant every word she said.

Tyson blew his nose in his sleeve. "I trust you," he said giving Liv a hug.

Liv patted him on the back. After a long time, Tyson stopped hugging Liv. Tyson left the cabin and Liv could still hear him blowing his nose.

"I better go," said Liv wiping her eyes.

"Wait," said Percy.

"What?" Liv asked.

"I do know how you feel, I know exactly how you feel," said Percy.

Percy told Liv a long story about how Percy got his memory wiped by Hera and how he was sent to Camp Jupiter to unite the Greek and Roman camps. By the time he finished the story, it was already afternoon.

"Percy, my name. It's Olivia. Olivia Marie Pérez. Apollo came to visit me and he told me," said Liv.

Liv felt so happy at the moment, knowing that Percy was on her side. Knowing that he trusted her. But every time the happiness came, it went away and was blocked by a bad memory.

"Well Olivia, we're going to be having a Chariot Race in a few minutes and I'm telling you right now that you'll lose," said Percy competitively.

"Your on, Goofball," said Liv.

Percy and Liv walked out of the cabin and Liv saw someone else she wanted to be teammates with. Well, someone she wanted to be teammates with _again._

"I'll catch up with you later," Liv said to Percy. Percy nodded and headed towards the Dining Pavilion.

"Jenny!" Liv called.

Jenny looked at Liv with a frightened look on her face.

"Jenny please, I know you think I'm going to hurt you but I promise I won't," said Liv.

Every step Liv took towards Jenny made Jenny move back.

"I'm still your friend," said Liv.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," said Jenny before running away.

"That didn't go so well," said a female voice.

Liv looked behind her and saw Annabeth Chase.

"Hello Annabeth," said Liv.

"I'm not mad or afraid or proud of you," said Annabeth, her arms crossed.

"Then why were you ease dropping on my conversation?" Liv asked. "And aren't you the one who said Jenny missed me?"

"Yes I am, and she does. She just has to look inside her more. Plus, she's gonna have to face you sometime, we're on the same chariot team,"

"That's why your here," said Liv.

"Let's go win that race,"


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

 **This is personally my favourite chapter because it was really fun writing it. Let me know if you have any ideas I can put into this story or if you have any feedback :) And if your a Potterhead, go follow my Harry Potter fan fiction called "FORBIDDEN To Love". Enjoy reading :)**

 **~TheGirlWhoLived10**

Annabeth, Jenny and Liv's chariot was ready to go. They decided to name the chariot CWP which stood for Chase, White and Pérez. They decorated it with everyone's favourite colours. Violet purple for Annabeth, light blue for Jenny and lime green for Liv. Liv didn't know why she liked lime green so much but she knew it had something to do with her past.

Jenny hadn't said one thing throughout the whole activity, all she did was nod or shake her head. The race was just about to begin and all the teams were lined up to start. Annabeth was driving, Liv was in the front seat and Jenny was in the back.

"Jenny, if you want you can sit at the front," said Liv.

Jenny shook her head.

"At least talk to me," Liv pleaded.

Jenny turned away.

"She's just scared," Annabeth reassured Liv.

"Yeah, scared of me," Liv mumbled.

"On your mark," said Chiron. Annabeth put both hands on the wheel, ready to go. "Get set," Jenny held on for dear life. "GO!"

The CWP zoomed past all the chariots, it was really fast!

"Olivia, are you seeing how fast we're going?" Annabeth had to yell so Liv could hear her. "Good job you thought of making it light weighted so it would go fast!"

"Wait did you just call me Olivia? How did you know that was my name?" Liv asked.

"Oh Percy told me," said Annabeth.

"Of course he did," Liv mumbled.

Sendon and two of his other friends zoomed past the CWP.

"You'll never beat me Lunatic Liv!" Sendon screamed.

Liv could feel anger rushing through her veins, she tried to make it stop but she couldn't control it. She could feel her face getting redder than a ripped apple.

A rope of water came out of her hand. Liv could feel that it wasn't normal water, it was poisonous water. The rope wrapped around Sendon's wheels. Sendon's chariot got slower and slower then completely stopped. The rope became a puddle beneath Sendon's chariot. The chariot started to melt leaving the three boys about to be sucked into the poisonous puddle.

"Help! Help!" Sendon and the boys screamed.

"Olivia! Snap out of it! Their going to die!" Jenny screamed at Liv, shaking her shoulders.

It was the first thing she said to Liv. Liv felt her face becoming cooler and she saw the puddle disappearing. Once the puddle was completely gone, Liv looked around. She saw everyone's chariot stopped and the CWP was at the finish line.

Jenny stepped out of the chariot and ran off. Liv got out and started to run after her.

"Come back here, Olivia!" She heard Mr. D yell.

"Don't call me Olivia!" Liv screamed back as she ran.

Liv ran and ran trying to catch up with Jenny, but Jenny was very fast.

"Jenny!" Liv called. "Please, slow down,"

Liv felt like she was going to collapse so she stopped. She tumbled to the ground and started to cry.

"You must be Olivia," said a voice.

"Look, I don't want anyone calling me-" Liv looked behind her and saw a pretty girl with brown eyes and choppy brown hair. She looked like she was trying not to look pretty but it just came to her naturally. "Who are you?"

"I'm Piper, I saw what you did out there and I wanted to see if you were okay," her voice was sweet and soothing.

"Why would you care?" Liv sneered at her.

She heard loud footsteps behind Piper. After a few seconds, everyone from Camp Half Blood was behind Piper, even Nico.

"You didn't want to see if I was okay, you're just like them. You're scared of something I can't control," said Liv.

All the people at Camp Half Blood didn't say anything as if they were in a trance.

"Please, I know you think I'm an enemy but I'm not, you all need to trust me," Liv said to everyone.

They didn't say anything, all they did was stare.

"I don't get it, why aren't you saying anything?" Liv asked obviously confused.

"Olivia," Liv looked behind her and saw Jenny. "Look at you," she said with a smile.

Liv gasped. She was floating in baby pink mist. She was wearing a teal blue above knee length dress and matching heals. Her straight hair was pinned up on one side and beautifully placed in front. She looked as glamorous as ever.

"Liv! Liv! I figured it out! I know-" Rachel ran towards Liv's but stopped and admired how amazing she looked.

"Oh my gods, Liv, you look stunning," said Rachel breathlessly.

"A child of Aphrodite," said Piper crossing her arms. "It's nice to see you like this, sis," she said with a small laugh.

Suddenly, books popped up into Liv's hands.

"What the..." she said.

"Well what do the books say?" Percy asked looking nervous.

Liv was very confused, what was happening?

"Um...Athena The Wise," Liv read. "Uh, History Of Athena, Athena Parthenos,"

"Can't be," said Chiron.

Liv was more confused than anyone. She realized she wasn't floating and the baby pink mist was gone, but she still looked pretty.

Everyone was staring above her head.

"Oh what is it now?" She asked looking up.

There was a glowing green hologram of a trident above Liv's head. Water started pouring out of her hands creating her own wave of water forming around her. The water went away on her left hand creating the water in her right hand to sore up to the sky.

A flame came out of Liv's left hand.

"Woah," Liv gasped.

Above her head, right next to the trident had a hologram of a red fiery hammer. She then realized her books about Athena were floating in mid-air.

"I don't understand," said Liv. Everyone looked shocked.

Liv looked beautiful like a child of Aphrodite, had books like a child of Athena, had a trident above her head and water coming out of her right hand like a child of Poseidon and had a hammer hologram above her head and a flame coming out of her left hand like a child of Hephaestus.

"What is happening,"


	8. Chapter 7

"Let go of me!" Liv screamed at Connor and Travis.

"We didn't want to do this," said Connor.

The Stoll brothers were usually very funny and playful but now that they were locking Liv up in a dungeon, they were dead serious.

The brothers dragged Liv into the Big House. Chiron removed a small carpet which revealed a trapdoor.

"Your taking me in there?" Liv asked trying to get the twins off of her. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I'm sorry, child. But we can't trust you just yet," said Chiron.

Connor and Travis were just about to drag Liv into the trapdoor when someone barged into the room. Not just one person.

Liv was looking at Rachel, Jenny and Nico, they all looked like they ran for miles.

"Liv," said Nico, out of breath.

"They're not gonna let me go," said Liv straight up.

"Well we're not gonna let you go to the dungeon!" Said Jenny.

"Chiron, its not her fault! She can't control who claims her!" Nico exclaimed.

"That is true but she is dangerous, we don't want her hurting anymore people. Until all of this is cleared up, we cannot let her out. I am sorry children, but I have to," said Chiron calmly.

Nico and Jenny both burst into tears.

"Can we at least have one last moment with her?" Rachel asked desperately.

"Alright but we must hear your conversation," said Chiron.

"Deal," Said Rachel.

"Olivia," said Jenny. "I'm sorry for being afraid of you, I wasn't being a very good friend and I feel very horrible about it. And I'm really going to miss you but don't worry because we'll get you out of there,"

"Oh Jenny, I hope I get out here too so we can be _best_ friends," said Liv.

"You already have been my best friend," said Jenny giving Liv a hug.

"I got claimed yesterday," said Jenny once their hug was done. "I'm the daughter of Iris,"

"I knew you were the daughter of an amazing god," said Liv. "I'm sorry I missed your claiming,"

"Oh it wasn't your fault. These two were dragging you while you screamed and kicked," said Jenny gesturing to Connor and Travis.

Liv gave them a dirty glare.

"Goodbye Olivia," said Jenny giving Liv another hug.

"Jenny," said Liv with a serious expression. "Don't. Call. Me. Olivia."

"Alright, Olivia," Jenny teased.

"Miss White, you are dismissed," said Chiron.

Jenny walked away, looking back many times.

"Olivia," said Rachel once Jenny was out of sight.

"Yes," said Liv.

"Before you got claimed, I was taking a nap," said Rachel.

"Um, ok," said Liv awkwardly.

"I had dream. It was more of a message though. I was talking to Apollo and he said he figured something out about you" Rachel explained.

"Now he figured it out?" Liv asked.

"Actually, Aphrodite told him," said Rachel.

"Aphr-" Liv stopped when she realized that Aphrodite was the first to claim her. "Aphrodite is my real mom,"

Rachel nodded.

"Does this mean Liv doesn't have to go to the camp dungeon?" Nico asked Chiron.

"Unfortunately we still have to," said Chiron.

"So what did you find out?" Liv asked turning away from Chiron.

"Your birthday and your age," said Rachel. "Your 13,"

"Explains why I'm so much shorter than everyone," said Liv.

"Height doesn't matter," said Rachel. "Anyways, your birthday is on November 10 and it's the 27th of October today so if I'm right, your birthday is in 14 days,"

"Well, I guess it's good to know that I'll be locked in a cell on my 14th birthday," said Liv shooting Chiron a dirty glare.

"Olivia I know I barely know you but I know you've been a great friend, I know your not evil and I'm going to miss you," said Rachel giving Liv a hug.

"Bye Olivia,"

"Bye Rachel,"

After that, Rachel walked away without turning back.

"Liv," said Nico. "I'm not going to let you rot in this place. I'm gonna get you out if there if it's the last thing I do and I-"

"Nico, don't make a promise you can't keep," said Liv.

"Liv do you know why I trust you so much?" Nico asked.

Liv shook her head.

"Because, you remind me of Bianca except this time your my little sister. I'm going to get you out of there Liv, you just watch me," Nico looked so determined Liv couldn't help but admire him.

"Just promise me one thing," said Liv.

"Name it,"

"Stay at Camp Half Blood and make some friends,"

"Okay," Nico whispered.

"Bye-" Liv started.

"-don't say it. This is not goodbye, it's more of a 'see you later' " said Nico.

"I'll see you later, Nico," said Liv.

"See you," Nico gave Liv a hug then left the room.

A single tear went down Liv's face as Connor and Travis took her into the dungeon. The place looked horrible, like a place for criminals. The twins threw Liv into a cell and locked her up.

"Please don't do this," Liv pleaded.

"You know that fight you had with Sendon?" Connor asked.

"Yeah," Liv replied.

"We could've told Chiron, but we decided not to cause we thought you were a good kid," said Travis.

"And now I'm behind bars," said Liv with a long sigh.

"Come on. Let's go Connor," said Travis.

The Stoll twins left the dungeon leaving Liv all alone. Liv hugged her knees and starting rocking back and forth. She let her tears run down her face which made her eyes red and puffy. Liv stopped sniffing when she heard a voice from upstairs. She knew that voice, it was Percy Jackson.

"I don't believe it," said Chiron. "How could it be?"

"I don't know," said Percy. "Where's Liv?" He asked.

"She has been locked up in the dungeon,"

"The dungeon? I never knew Camp Half Blood had a dungeon,"

"Unfortunately we need one,"

There was a long moment of silence.

"Maybe she should talk to Liv," Percy suggested.

"Why? What good would that do?" Chiron asked.

"Maybe she'll remember something about Liv,"

"I guess that could happen, could you let her know?" Chiron asked.

"Me? Shouldn't it be someone else?" Percy asked.

"Things have changed since Liv got here, Percy, and right now I think it's best if go see her,"

"Okay," said Percy before leaving the room.

Percy walked towards the cabins and spotted the one painted all black. He gently knocked on the door and heard no response. He slowing opened the door and gasped.

"Hello Percy,"

"Bianca,"

Liv cried herself to sleep that night. When she woke up she heard a sound coming from the cell beside her. She saw a shadow. "Hello," said Liv.

"Hi," a male voice replied.

He came out of the shadows to face Liv. The man had sandy blonde hair and a scar across his face. His eyes were blue as the sky.

"Who are you?" Liv asked.

"My name is Luke Castellan," said Luke.

Luke spoke very miserably. He looked like he used to be happy and something turned him dull.

"I'm Liv,"

"How'd you get in here? You look like your 13," said Luke.

"It's a long story," said Liv.

"Well, I don't think neither one of us has anywhere to go so..." Luke sat down on the dusty floor. "Tell me everything,"

Luke made a fair point. Liv was probably going to stay in her cell for a long time so she may as well make a friend.

"Well I came to Camp Half Blood with amnesia and apparently my hand was clutched to some dead girl named Bianca," Liv explained.

"Oh yes, I know Bianca, just not that well," said Luke.

"Well as far as I know, she's still dead," said Liv.

"So then why are you here?" Luke asked.

"I've been claimed by four gods and I can do 'extraordinary powers' that hurt a lot of people," Liv explained.

"Let me guess, they think your dangerous and your going to harm everyone," said Luke bitterly.

"Yup," said Liv with a long sigh. "So how did you get here?" She asked.

"It's an even longer story," said Luke.

"Do I look like I'm in a rush?" Liv asked raising her eyebrows.

Luke explained to Liv all about his horrible past.

"You were a Titan? That's crazy," said Liv.

"Crazy, but possible," said Luke. "Anyways, after the battle, I died-"

"-I don't mean to be rude or anything but, if you died how are you here right now?" Liv asked.

"Let me finish. After I died and the battle was over, I felt myself waking up. I thought it was impossible but it wasn't. Then I realized I didn't die, the Kronos part of me died. Once I stood up straight I was a man wearing a janitors outfit. I realized that the janitor was an adult demigod and he took me back to Chiron. And that's when Chiron locked me up," Luke explained. "No one knows I'm alive except Billy the janitor, Chiron and you, everyone else thinks I'm dead,"

"B-but you innocent!" Liv exclaimed. "They can't lock you up if your not a bad person anymore!"

"I guess they can," said Luke with a sad look.

There was a long moment of silence. Liv thought about how much she could relate to Luke. The way no one would ever trust her again, the way he was an innocent in a cell.

"Nice shoes," said Luke trying to break the silence.

Liv glanced at her teal blue heels. She didn't realize she was still wearing the fancy clothes Aphrodite gave her. Liv didn't want to wear fancy clothes right now. She wanted to go back to wearing her orange shirt and skinny jeans. She missed her long black boots she wore on her first day at camp. She remembered the small heel that made her look a bit taller. The happy memory faded way when she realized she might never get any of her old stuff back.

"Thanks," said Liv.

"I'm guessing your a child of Aphrodite,"

"How'd you know?"

"When a child of Aphrodite gets claimed, there's something called Aphrodite's gift. That's when the child has one week to look very beautiful. As in they won't have messy hair or dirty clothes,"

Liv looked down at her dress and saw that it wasn't dirty at all. Not like Luke's rusty clothes.

"I'm also a child of Athena, Poseidon and Hephaestus," said Liv.

"Strange," said Luke.

"Who are you the child of?" Liv asked.

"Hermes," said Luke bitterly.

"What's so bad about Hermes?" Liv asked.

"You should get some rest," said Luke going back into the shadows.


	9. Chapter 8

"Bianca," said Percy in disbelief.

"I know it's hard to believe, even for me," said Bianca.

Her dark hair was in a high ponytail. She was lying on the bed.

"Did you just wake up?" Percy asked.

"Just a few hours ago," said Bianca.

Percy didn't know what to say.

"Where's Nico? I want to see my little brother," said Bianca.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him today," Percy replied.

"Do you think he doesn't want to see me?"

"No, no, of course not. He's probably just nervous," said Percy sitting down on the bed.

Bianca sat up straight beside Percy.

"I hope your right," said Bianca.

Percy nodded.

"Thank you," said Bianca.

"For what?" Percy asked.

"If you hadn't searched for Nico, he probably would've went crazy trying to look for me," said Bianca.

"Nico's a smart kid. He'd know better," said Percy.

Bianca smiled and held Percy's hand. She leaned in and Percy did the same. Percy stoked his fingers through her hair. Their lips were about half an inch apart when Percy stoped and pulled away.

"Bianca, I can't do this," said Percy letting go of her hand. "Your a Hunter and I've already got Annabeth,"

"You're right. Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment," said Bianca shaking her head for being so foolish.

"Bianca, I came here to ask you something," said Percy.

"Ask me anything you want," said Bianca.

"Do you know a girl named Olivia Pérez? Or you might know her as Liv?" Percy asked.

"I think I have,"

"NO!" Hades screamed. "HOW COULD SHE DO THIS? WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS? I HAVE NEVER FELT SO HUMILIATED!"

"Hades, calm down," said Hecate in a soothing way.

Hades picked up the crystal ball and was about to throw it onto the ground when Hecate stopped him.

"That's the last crystal ball I have. If you break that, you will never be able to see what your daughter is doing," said Hecate.

Hades gently put the crystal ball back on the table.

"I don't understand why she would do this," said Hades.

"They didn't actually kiss," said Hecate.

"They we're going to," said Hades outrageously.

"I'm no Aphrodite but maybe Bianca likes Percy," said Hecate.

"She can't, I won't let her," said Hades.

"You can't control her feelings, she-"

"I brought her back so she could do as I say, so if she's gonna go fa-dood-a-ling with Percy Jackson then I'll kill her,"

"You'd kill you own daughter?" Hecate asked in disbelief. "What type of father are you?"

"I'm sorry Hecate. The truth is, I could never hurt Bianca. I'm trying to get better at this father thing by being a little more..."

"A little more what?"

"A little more nicer," said Hades.

"Then I'm happy for you," said Hecate giving Hades a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Hecate,"


End file.
